Bulletville
"Bulletville" is the 13th and final episode of the first season, and the 13th episode in the series overall. It was written by co-executive producer Fred Golan and directed by Adam Arkin. It first aired on June 8, 2010. Plot Synopsis Bo gets revenge on Boyd for blowing up his ephedrine shipment, asks Arlo to help him kill Raylan at the request of the Miami cartel, and kidnaps Ava for bait and insurance against Raylan. Recap Boyd carefully approaches Ava's front door and knocks. "I apologize for the late hour," he says. "I just want a word." Behind the door, we hear a shotgun being cocked. Armed, Ava opens the door — only to find an apologetic Boyd, who lists his many regrets (including holding Ava hostage, "lusting" after her and letting his brother make her life miserable). "How 'bout what you do for me is you leave here and never see me again!" Ava spits. Boyd agrees — and walks away into the night. Later, he is picked up by Johnny. "Damn, boy!" Johnny says. "We're taking over!" Apparently, the plan was for Boyd to hijack the shipment from Miami so that he and Johnny could become the new drug-manufacturing kingpins in town. Boyd deflates his relative's enthusiasm when he gently explains that the shipment was blown up. "This is bat-shit crazy," Johnny says. "From here on out, you just stay clear of me — or I will you kill you with these bare hands!" Once again, a serene Boyd agrees. Gio's drug runners from Miami, Ernesto and Pilar, in the meantime, have found their way to Bo's headquarters. They describe the man who blew up the truck — and dad quickly recognizes the suspect as his born-again son. "How do you think it's going to go for you when my uncle finds out you lost his shipment?" Pilar asks. Bo figures it won't go very good at all, so he ties up Ernesto and Pilar before they can report back. The duo are NOT happy. In Lexington, Raylan and Art Mullen discuss a burning truck found in the road. It contained ingredients to make meth — before it was destroyed. "Like somebody hit it with a rocket launcher," Mullen says. "Boyd's M.O., isn't it?" Raylan agrees but knows that something isn't right since the last conversation he had with Boyd hinted that Boyd and his father Bo, were at odds in regards to the Harlan meth business. Rylan and Art ponder the possibility that Boyd has become a vigilante. Arlo enters — and Mullen explains that the case has suddenly gotten bigger. Along with working for the Marshals, Arlo will also be in contact with the FBI and the DEA. "It's not just a little family affair anymore, Arlo," Mullen says. Meanwhile, Bo's men raid Boyd's church camp — and find Boyd waiting. "Looks like you've been a bad boy," Bo says to his son. "Johnny, hurt my son ... and don't stop until I tell you." So Johnny, who is plenty upset with Boyd for other reasons, punches Boyd in the face. Twice. Three times. Four times. Five. Boyd, covered in blood, refuses to react. Bo demands to know where the weapons cache is hidden. After a few more punches, one of Boyd's men steps forward and reveals the weapons are buried under the campfire. "You're no longer my son," Bo says. "You're no longer their leader. You are being cast into exile." Bo then threatens to kill one of Boyd's followers unless he leaves town. Once again, a bloody but accepting Boyd calmly agrees and walks away into the woods. He doesn't go more than a few hundred yards, however, before he hears gunshots from the camp. Boyd turns around and runs back to find all of the men shot dead and hanging by their limbs from a tree. Boyd drops to his knees and lets out an emotional scream, filled with real pain and anguish from losing his "flock of sheep". The next scene cuts to Bo, who releases Ernesto and Pilar from the bathroom closet. He assures the two Miami criminals that the man who blew up the truck is "out of business" and that Uncle Gio will get his money back. "He's going to get every penny that I owe him and a little something extra," Bo explains. What that "little something" might be, Bo won't say to Ernesto and Pilar, preferring to discuss with Gio only. Later, Bo busts into Raylan's hotel room, where Arlo is being stashed under the protection of the US Marshals. While it's a risky move tipping off that Bo and Arlo are double-crossing the Federals, the two need to discuss recent developments in the case against the Crowder clan. "Things are different," Arlo says. "They know about Boyd blowing up your shipment." He then explains that the FBI and DEA are coming aboard. Bo then says he can't trust Arlo to give him inside information unless he can prove himself. "My Miami friend lost a captain and a couple of button men to a certain deputy marshal," Bo explains. "In order to get square with him, I'm going to have to ask you to help me give him Raylan." Arlo is struck; can he actually sell out his own son? An anguished Boyd, meanwhile, is digging graves for his former comrades. He stops to talk to God. "I'm gonna need a sign," he says. "I'm gonna need to know their sacrifice meant something to you!" With no present sign, Boyd begins to wonder if he has just been talking to himself this entire time and his sense of purpose along with his mental condition further deteriorates. Later, Raylan returns to his motel to find his father waiting. The two share a drink and Arlo tries to make "small talk" about women and family history. He is clearly stalling. Arlo then pulls out a gun only to find that Raylan has anticipated his betrayal and beaten him to the draw. Dad quickly lowers his weapon. "When are they coming?" Raylan asks. Arlo explains that Bo and his men are already outside — and that Arlo was to shoot Raylan in the leg. Raylan doesn't hesitate. He shoots his father in the arm. "Then what happens?" the marshal asks. Just then, two of Bo's thugs burst into the room, guns drawn. Raylan come out of the bathroom with his sidearm out but not raised and warns them to drop their weapons, but they turn their weapons on him. So Raylan shoots them both — one in the chest and one in the throat. Justified yet again. "I'm going to need an ambulance," Raylan says into his phone. "And a coroner." in the meantime, Bo and Johnny head to Ava's house, and using deception, lure Ava onto her porch and throw a bag over her head and drag her away after Bo butts her with her own shotgun to subdue her. At the last moment, Bo turns on Johnny. "This is for tipping Boyd off to that shipment," Bo growls before gut-shooting Johnny from close range with Ava's sawed-off shotgun. Bo tells the grievously wounded man that the authorities will theorize that Ava shot "another Crowder" before disappearing forever but will have nothing solid to confirm this theory, hinting that Ava's body will not be found. Cut back to Raylan, who is busy cleaning his father's wound. Suddenly, Boyd enters the hotel room. "I am lost, Raylan," says Boyd, explaining that his dear old dad murdered his congregation. "I sent my flock to slaughter." Raylan's cell phone rings and he answers, seeing it's from Ava but Bo is on the other end of the line. The elder Crowder tells Raylan that Ava is alive but in the trunk, and orders the Deputy U.S. Marshal to head toward Bulletville — alone — where they will make a "trade." "My life for hers?" Raylan asks. "Something like that," Bo says and hangs up. A subdued but very serious Boyd offers to help since he knows "every inch" of the area where his father has a cabin and is certainly headed with Ava. So the odd partners drive to meet Bo. "You were telling the truth, huh?" Raylan asks. "This conversion?" Boyd explains that he no longer knows for sure. "I set all this in motion, didn't I?" Boyd asks. Raylan figures he also had something to do with it when he shot Tommy Bucks in Miami. The sun rises and Boyd and Raylan arrive on the road to Bo's cabin. Raylan hands Boyd a revolver and drops him off — warning him not to "take advantage" of the situation — before heading to the remote wooden abode. Raylan is then met by Bo and a thug, who disarm the Deputy Marshal of both his primary and back-up handguns. Boyd, meanwhile, has snuck around the back of the cabin where Ava is tied up. He eases inside and shoots Hessler, mortally wounding him. Outside, Raylan takes advantage of the distraction and regains his pistols while shooting the thug multiple times point-blank in the stomach and disarming the surprised, and confused, Bo. And just like that, Raylan and Boyd are alone with Bo. Boyd raises his gun to his father. Raylan tells his new partner that he doesn't want to do that. "It's not something I want to do, my friend," Boyd says. "It's something I have to do." Boyd explains that his father killed his spirit when he murdered the men at the church camp. Bo is defiant. "You gonna pull the trigger, or you gonna talk me to death?" he asks with a sneer. BLAM! An unexpected shot from concealment strikes his father in the back and exits his chest. Bo, shocked and mortally wounded, falls to the ground. More gunfire explodes from the woods. Boyd is hit in the upper arm as Raylan returns covering fire with his two recovered pistols while the pair retreat into the cabin where Ava waits. The furtive shooters are the Miami drug runners, Ernesto and Pilar, plus two more of Bo's men. Raylan quickly takes one of them out with a well-aimed shot as Ava provides unaimed distracting fire. Another stealthily approaches a rear window, and as he quietly opens it to shoot Raylan, is quickly shot twice in the face by the marshal laying in wait beneath the window. The cabin is suddenly riddled with automatic rifle fire. Ernesto and Pilar have AK-47s. "All we want is Raylan Givens!" Pilar yells. Raylan tells Boyd to leave with Ava. He'll deal with the drug criminals. Boyd and Ava sneak out the back while Raylan walks with his hands raised out of the front door. Ernesto raises his gun to kill Raylan, but is shot by Boyd from behind a tree with the telescoped hunting rifle taken from the second man of Bo's gang Raylan, who was killed attempting to gain entry to the rear of the cabin during his stealthy approach. Raylan then draws his weapon and opens fire, finishing off Ernesto and takes cover as Pilar makes her escape, firing her weapon to keep Raylan behind cover and unable to shoot. Pilar makes it to their SUV and speeds away. Raylan is about to go after her, when Boyd appears with his rifle pointed at Raylan. He tells Raylan that Ava is still running through the woods, and seems intent on pursuing the escaping woman. "I'll get her," Boyd says. Asks Raylan: "What are you going to do after you get her?" Answers Boyd: "I haven't quite figured that out yet." Sensing that Raylan is having doubts about letting him go after Pilar, Boyd tells him, "I'm going to bet my life on you being the only friend I have left in this world." Boyd lowers his weapon and gets into his father's car to drive after Pilar while Brad Paisley's iteration of "You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive" plays. Raylan, with a certain amount of ambivalence, lets Boyd go, pointing his empty service weapon at the disappearing Crowder vehicle while making a young boy's play gunshot sound. Appearances First Appearances No first appearances. Deaths 1. Boyd's Man 1 - Loyal member of Boyd Crowder's "flock." Shot by Bo Crowder, Johnny Crowder and Bo's gang. 2. Boyd's Man 2 - Loyal member of Boyd's "flock". Shot by Bo, Johnny and Bo's gang. 3-6. Four unnamed men - Loyal members of Boyd's "flock." Shot by Bo, Johnny and Bo's gang. 7. Heckle - Accomplice of Bo sent to kill Raylan. Shot by Raylan Givens. 8. Jeckle - Accomplice of Bo sent to kill Raylan. Shot by Raylan Givens. 9. Hestler Jones - Right hand man of Bo. Shot by Boyd. 10. Rufus - Accomplice of Bo. Shot by Raylan. 11. Bo Crowder - Career criminal and father of Boyd. Shot by his own sniper. 12. Bo's Man 1 - Accomplice of Bo. Shot by Raylan. 13. Bo's Man 2 - Accomplice of Bo. Shot by Raylan. 14. Ernesto - Nephew of Gio Reyes. Shot by Raylan. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson (credit only) *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (credit only) *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins Guest stars *Raymond J. Barry as Arlo Givens *Alexandra Barreto as Pilar *M.C. Gainey as Bo Crowder *Omar Avila as Ernesto *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *Ray Porter as Hestler Jones *and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Co-stars *John Lee Ames as Boyd's Man 1 *Mark Elias as Boyd's Man 2 *Charlie Paulson as Heckle Uncredited *Unknown''' '''as Jeckle *Anthony De Longis as Rufus *Unknown as Bo's Man 1 *Unknown as Bo's Man 2 Trivia *This episode has the most deaths out of any episode in the series with 14. Gallery S2.jpg External links *List of Justified episodes on Wikipedia - Season 1 section *Justified Episode Guide on FX, Season 1 *"Bulletville" at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:Season 1 episodes